Marisa in Peach Creek
by Ronicarai
Summary: Marisa somehow ends up in a unkown culdesac named Peach Creek. Will she be able to return to what she used to call home, how did she get here, what will she do? This is my 1st fanfic hope you all like it,Please Review and tell me how I can make the story better. On hold but look at my other storys
1. Lost BlackWhite

** copy rights go to there rightful** **owners**

**Lost Black-White**

* * *

Its been 3 weeks since Ed and Eddy where taken to milatery camp for half the summer after failing most there classes. Edd was walking throught the woods looking for samples as a time passer. Edd"Odd it seems more plant life has grown after a week has passed". He see something black and white near by and he walks over to look. Edd"oh dear..." a girl wearing black and white witch outfit with blond hair and holding a broom laid there passed out on the ground. As he went closer to the girl he could see she was badly hurt as if she crashed. She look about as old as Edd, after he checked on her, he tried to decide what to remembered his parents where going to be gone and decided to get her to his house so he could treat her wounds.

A hour and a half had passed before Edd got the girl to his house, once there he laid her on the couch in the living room and went to look for the first aid kit. He treated all visable wounds he could and set a ice pack on her head. Edd"This is strange" he was looking at the burn marks on her looked at the sticky note his mom left him, they left for the west for a over seas job, but he could care for him self he usely heard the girl groan abit as she was wakeing up and rushed to the room he had left her in. Edd"Ah your awake now are you alright?".The girl was wondering where she was why everythign was dark, then she remembered she was flying and having a danmaku fight and... loseing! She sat up quickly with a gasp wondering how she was still alive she looked at her self and she had been banged up some what."Miss you should lie back down your in no condition to get up right now" Edd said "w-where am I...who are you...?" She had a feeling she was far from home.

Edd"Well this is Peach Creak and my name is Eddward but my friends call me Edd or Double D". He held out his hand to shake hers politetly she shoke his, now she knew that she was really far from home. Girl"Well my name is Marisa Kirisame, and i'm...lost" she decided not to tell where she was from and what she does. Edd"Oh I see well I guess you can stay here till you recover" he sounded nervous trying to be nice to the injured and lost girl. Marisa"Alright then I guess but I hope you have a free room or something because i'm not staying in ". Edd"Oh well theres a guest room you can use" he hoped mother and father wouldn't mind someone thats recovering to stay in the guest room for abit.

* * *

I hope you all like it plez review and tell me how I can improve I will add the next chapter once its done.


	2. Getting To Know Marisa

**Happy(9) day/cirno day!**

**Getting**** To Know Marisa**

Marisa woke up to the sun light coming from the window, she tried to figure out how she got here in this place called "Peach Creek". She was wearing her normal clothes that needed to be cleaned but it was her only set. She looked around the guest room there was all kinds of trinkets and weird furniture, things she only heard about from Rinnosuke. Marisa "This really is the outside world... but how did I get here? Did something happen to the border? ze". Before she put more thought into it there was a sound that came from outside the window a kid with a red cap was yelling something about his bike that had crash into a fire hydrant. Marisa "I might need to find out more about this world before I try finding a way back..." this place was a lot more different then gensokyo and she couldn't let anyone find out about it unless she needed them to. She grabbed her broom that was resting against a corner and decided to explore the house.

Heading down stairs she could see Edd doing some chores she decided not to bother him. She went to read some of the books she found in a room while exploring the house, hoping to learn something about the world she is now in, after looking trough like five books Marisa learned nothing useful not even one thing about those new devices she had never seen before. Marisa "There is a ton information but nothing about what i need to know...sigh i wonder if i can even get back home, I hope Reimu is looking for me ze"putting the books back where she got them she leaves the room and decided to try and take another look around the house. She eventually ran into Edd who questioned her being up with her injuries she just told him to take it easy and said that she was going to look around abit.

Once Marisa got outside she looked around abit as she walked till she saw the kid into a cap fixing his bike talking with a tomboy like girl "Everyone I seen had clothes alot different then mine. I stick out like a rainbow color kedama."(hairball) The tomboy girl saw her and waved to Marisa, she came closer and said "Hey you must be new here I'm Nazz and this is Kevin" she said as she pointed to the kid working on his bike. Marisa"Nice to meet you, I am Marisa Kirisame ze." After they talked for abit Nazz took her shoping for some more"stylish" clothes Marisa picked out a black T shirt and a long black and white skirt, she put her spellcards and hakkero in a small bag nazz picked out for her.

On the way back Marisa thought she saw a lady she knew with green hair with a blue dress but when she looked again she wasn't there. "_Was that...? no it couldn't have...she been gone for a long time but there's no way she would be in the outside world..." _Nazz"Hey Marisa you alright?" Marisa"Huh? Oh ya i am fine ze" there was no way that spirit was here, she didn't think much more about it on the rest of the way. Once they got back to the cult-de-sac Marisa went to find Edd hoping she could find out more about this world, after she found out he was the smartest around here from Nazz. The rest of the day was spent talking with Edd, careful not to show that she was a "outsider" and that she didn't know what half the things he was talking about meant.

* * *

Who was the lady in blue that Marisa saw? Will she see her again? Will I ever make the chapters longer then this?

Plez Review and tell me what you thing and how i could make this story better.


	3. Real or Nightmare?

**_At last I can up date for all you that been waiting. It can be counted as the Halloween chapter I guess though. Sorry if there's any mistakes.  
_**

**Real or nightmare?**

That night when Marisa gone to bed after learning a lot more about the outside world she was thinking about how everyone was doing hoping she would get back soon... She drifted into sleep and next thing she knew she was back in her home, that was in a real mesh with books and out items she found or 'borrowed'. It was hot inside and when she gone out, she gasp at what she saw... The forest of magic was in blazes she got on her broom and flew up high into the sky her eyes widened as she saw most of the land, from the Youkai Mt to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, from the Bamboo Forest to the human village was all destroyed, ruined, and on fire. She tightened her grip on her broom and flew to the one place she hope was ok, the Hakurei shrine. O_h please let everyone be there and alright..._. Once she got there and stopped with a horrified look on her face the shine was fallen and Remiu Hakurei, her best-friend,along with Alice, Patchouli, Rinnosuke, even Nitori where dead motionless on the ground. _N__o this can't be happening no..no...no..._ "NO!" Marisa screamed as she woke up.

Edd gone to her room fast as he could to see if she was alright,she was crying looking ask if she was alright she tried to calm down and not to worry it was only a nightmare, though she partly lied because she was scared hoped everything in Gensokyo was fine still she could't go back to sleep so she read some more of the books falling asleep again reading one about history of electronics. She was in the dream again she tried looking for someone anyone that was still alive,she saw some lady,in a white dress with some multicolored strips on it, laughing using danmaku on the human village. Marisa flew to her and told the lady to stop doing this the lady only left more as she flew at Marisa and used a power spell card at point black. Marisa then woke up panting and sweating in fear she didn't know why she was having this bad dream she only hoped that it wasn't a prediction of what may happen.

She gone of to the woods she was found in, she should have looked there sooner if there a way back and if there wasn't, she would at lest try and see where kind of mushrooms she could use for spells where around. About 2 hours latter she found no way back home and none of the mushrooms couldn't be used in spells what so ever. She decided to go back but before leaving she saw the lady in blue with green hair again. Marisa tried to follow her but ended up losing her before the outside of the woods. _It mush just be in my head. _She headed back to Edd's house to do some more reading/research. _Its going to take me along time to get home maybe. But I am not giving up that easily yawn~ I think I should try and get more sleep first. S_he lied on the bed in the guest room and fell asleep.

Once again the nightmare came but this time Marisa was in front of the new kind of youkai asking her why she was doing this. "Its because I love to see a world be destroyed. And with Gensokyo destroyed the outside world will follow and then with the power to go to diffed dimensions I will get soon, I can destroy more worlds and you can't do anything about it AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marisa"We will see about that!" A danmaku battle started. Marisa tried her bast to doge the lady's danmaku but they where homing and Marisa couldn't doge them all. One was about to hit her in the right in the head but she woke up from the nightmare. She sat up in the bed shaking and crying from fear, she rarely did that When she was. Edd knocked on the door check on her and when he asked her what was wrong she told about the nightmares(not the battle and flying though.) She soon felt a lot better telling about the nightmares but wanted to keep Gensokyo from him a bit longer.


	4. The Ed's Are Back Together

**Starting now the way the story is written will change i will not change the last chapters tough unless asked**

* * *

**The Three Ed's back ****together**

Weeks passed after the last time Marisa had no luck finding a way back,When Edd told her his two friends where returning to peach creek she decided to meet them. They where waiting at the bus stop for about 30 mins and Marisa started to ask about what they are like. _Ed sounds like Crino and Eddy I can't think of anyone inperticler. _This then the bus pulled up and two boys got kicked out with the guy yelling about money. One was taller who was Ed the other shorter was Eddy.

"Double D!" Ed gave Edd, with eddy, a bear hug. Marisa was laughing at this scene till Ed let go.

"Whose this?"Eddy was wondering why a girl was waiting here. Edd then explained who Marisa was and why shes here. "Er whatever I guess she can help with my new scam" Eddy headed off to the junkyard for somethings

"Here we go again"Edd followed.

Then came Ed with a shout"POPCORN!"

"This may be interesting ze."Marisa followed the last Ed. The Eds and Marisa made there way to the junkyard.

After getting there Marisa helped Edd organised some of the items Ed take to them, Eddy was telling Ed what to get from a old rusty see-saw.(bet you can guess whats coming) Ed picked up a giant bolder and was about to take it to Edd and Marisa when they yelled not to put it on them. Ed then thrown the rock it landed on the other side of the see-saw Eddy was on and he was sent in the air. With out thinking Marisa got on her broom and flew to catch Eddy. The three of them where in shock and awe. When Marisa landed Edd started asking how she did that.

"I guess I got a lot of explaining to do ze... he-he. Well for starters I am just a Ordinary magician." She Started to tell them.

**Marisa telling of where shes from**

I am from a place call Gensokyo. Gensokyo is blocked off from this world so no one here truly knows about it. It is filled with goddess,youkai, fairy's, and some humans, mostly of beings that I fingered that would not be in this world. The Hakkiu Border keeps this world, known as the outside world to us from Gensokyo,and Gensokyo its self separated and the border is protected by the Hakiu shine. Because this world and Gensokyo are separate we do not know of many devises from this world..., how I got here I am not sure of, and I been trying to find out how to get back..with no luck at all.

Marisa took a gasp of air from that long explication. The Ed's didn't know what to say at all,what could they say. Till Ed said something, "Awesome!".

* * *

**This chapter will be updated once I can get my beta reader for this story to look at it. Plez Read and review and look at my other story's.**


End file.
